board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Pokemon Contests
Welcome to the Save My Pokemon Contests page! I thought I would share how these contests got started for those who are interested in the history, so here we go! These contests were initially hosted on the Pokemon Black/White Main Board by mnkboy907. The very first contest of the whole series was the Save My Bug Pokemon contest. Even though it was filled with alt voters who were intent on making the whole thing lolworthy, the host proceeded to the next contest, Save My Electric Pokemon. Shortly after the contest started, the host encountered a roadblock when he discovered the topics were deemed off-topic and was forced to terminate the contest temporarily. Luckily, the Black/White Social Board was created after this incident to allow for such topics, and the contest continued there. After the Save My Electric Pokemon contest finished on the B/WSB, we then moved to Dragon, Ice, Steel and finally, Normal. Not long after the Normal contest started, the host lost interest and the contest stalled for a week, until Thunder_Armor stepped up to the plate and took over. While Thunder_Armor was running the contest and everyone was wondering where the original host disappeared to, someone found mnkboy907 hanging around b8, and we decided to move the contest to board 8 in hopes of increasing participants, as the B/WSB got very little traffic. We didn't actually get a significant increase in participants because many of b8er's favorites were already eliminated. b8 is, however, a very active place, and I'm glad the contests migrated over. After Thunder_Armor ran the contest for a few rounds, I took over by GenesisSaga's nomination, and that's how the contests got started on b8! Below are the past contest results. I hope to redo Bug through Psychic after we go through the first cycle of the series. Psychic Did I mention I hate alts? # Slowking # Mew # Lugia # Espeon # Kadabra # Gardevoir # Chimecho # Smoochum # Metagross # Wobbuffet # Latias # Victini # Slowbro # Lunatone # Duosion # Wynaut # Mime Jr. # Munna # Reuniclus # Mewtwo # Alakazam # Spoink # Girafarig # Xatu # Natu # Kirlia # Gothorita # Abra # Starmie # Hypno # Jirachi # Mesprit # Meloetta (Aria Forme) # Bronzor # Solrock # Slowpoke # Bronzong # Exeggcute # Darmanitan (Zen Mode) # Drowzee # Grumpig # Swoobat # Azelf # Gothitelle # Musharna # Gallade # Exeggutor # Metang # Cresselia # Latios # Celebi # Ralts # Uxie # Mr. Mime # Sigilyph # Elgyem # Beeheyem # Deoxys (Speed Forme) # Unown # Deoxys (Attack Forme) # Gothita # Solosis # Chingling # Beldum # Woobat # Medicham # Jynx # Claydol # Baltoy # Meditite # Deoxys # Deoxys (Defense Forme) Fire Finally, a contest with good results. # Ninetales # Charizard # Arcanine # Typhlosion # Rapidash # Quilava # Houndoom # Volcarona # Ponyta # Chandelure # Vulpix # Growlithe # Cyndaquil # Charmeleon # Flareon # Darmanitan # Blaziken # Infernape # Tepig # Magcargo # Litwick # Combusken # Charmander # Ho-Oh # Victini # Moltres # Entei # Houndour # Reshiram # Camerupt # Torkoal # Torchic # Lampent # Emboar # Chimchar # Larvesta # Slugma # Heat Rotom # Magmar # Darmanitan (Zen Mode) # Magmortar # Heatmor # Numel # Simisear # Darumaka # Monferno # Pansear # Magby # Heatran # Pignite Water Empoleon didn't need to win another contest. # Empoleon # Lapras # Vaporeon # Squirtle # Suicune # Dewott # Starmie # Lanturn # Blastoise # Sharpedo # Buizel # Seadra # Kingdra # Gyarados # Cloyster # Dewgong # Wartortle # Quagsire # Piplup # Milotic # Kabutops # Finneon # Kyogre # Corsola # Carracosta # Gastrodon # Lumineon # Luvdisc # Mantine # Seaking # Feraligatr # Poliwrath # Keldeo # Mudkip # Oshawott # Manaphy # Wooper # Poliwhirl # Staryu # Totodile # Tirtouga # Golduck # Floatzel # Psyduck # Octillery # Palpitoad # Slowking # Frillish # Swanna # Seel # Ducklett # Marshtomp # Wingull # Walrein # Slowbro # Samurott # Azumarill # Spheal # Swampert # Pelliper # Bibarel # Jellicent # Marill # Poliwag # Horsea # Corphish # Politoed # Shellder # Kingler # Krabby # Crawdaunt # Kabuto # Ludiculo # Sealeo # Omastar # Tentacruel # Goldeen # Qwilfish # Seismitoad # Relicanth # Basculin # Mantyke # Wash Rotom # Panpour # Tympole # Barboach # Feebas # Simipour # Surskit # Omanyte # Croconaw # Remoraid # Gorebyss # Palkia # Magikarp # Wailord # Wailmer # Tentacool # Carvanha # Whiscash # Chinchou # Huntail # Lotad # Alomomola # Prinplup # Slowpoke # Phione # Shellos # Lombre # Clamperl Grass Meh contest with the best winner. # Bulbasaur # Sawsbuck # Grovyle # Leafeon # Lilligant # Serperior # Sceptile # Oddish # Ivysaur # Shaymin (Sky Forme) # Snivy # Shaymin (Land Forme) # Bellossom # Virizion # Breloom # Chikorita # Ferrothorn # Treecko # Cacturne # Celebi # Whimsicott # Paras # Roselia # Deerling # Meganium # Tropius # Jumpluff # Venusaur # Exeggutor # Abomasnow # Torterra # Vileplume # Weepinbell # Servine # Bayleaf # Leavanny # Roserade # Victreebel # Sewaddle # Turdtwig (courtesy of GenS) # Ludiculo # Sunflora # Maractus # Bellsprout # Hoppip # Petilil # Sunkern # Parasect # Pansage # Lombre # Cradily # Tangela # Cottonnee # Exeggcute # Shiftry # Grotle # Gloom # Snover # Cherrim # Nuzleaf # Cacnea # Mow Rotom # Lileep # Wormadam (Plant Cloak) # Skiploom # Budew # Simisage # Cherubi # Ferroseed # Swadloon # Foongus # Amoonguss # Carnivine # Seedot # Lotad # Tangrowth # Shroomish Fighting Good contest overall. Very worthy winner. # Infernape # Mienshao # Lucario # Heracross # Blaziken # Gallade # Breloom # Scrafty # Hitmonlee # Mienfoo # Hitmonchan # Poliwrath # Scraggy # Riolu # Machamp # Cobalion # Emboar # Primeape # Keldeo # Virizion # Hariyama # Meloetta (Pirouette Forme) # Machoke # Hitmontop # Manley # Terrakion # Sawk # Croagunk # Monferno # Combusken # Medicham # Throh # Toxicroak # Conkeldurr # Pignite # Machop # Tyrogue # Timburr # Makuhita # Meditite # Gurdurr Flying Great winner redeems a pretty bad contest. 1. Charizard 2. Scyther 3. Honchkrow 4. Altaria 5. Braviary 6. Pidgeot 7. Crobat 8. Zapdos 9. Dragonite 10. Butterfree 11. Noctowl 12. Salamence 13. Staraptor 14. Gyarados 15. Skarmory 16. Articuno 17. Pidgeotto 18. Xatu 19. Aerodactyl 20. Lugia 21. Gligar 22. Gliscor 23. Farfetch'd 24. Archeops 25. Swellow 26. Tropius 27. Emolga 28. Jumpluff 29. Delibird 30. Rufflet 31. Ho-Oh 32. Togekiss 33. Togetic 34. Ninjask 35. Shaymin (Sky Forme) 36. Mandibuzz 37. Hoothoot 38. Murkrow 39. Swanna 40. Vespiquen 41. Wingull 42. Sigilyph 43. Moltres 44. Ducklett 45. Hoppip 46. Yanma 47. Natu 48. Pelipper 49. Archen 50. Zubat 51. Pidgey 52. Mothim 53. Staravia 54. Mantine 55. Ledian 56. Dodrio 57. Unfezant 58. Swablu 59. Starly 60. Yanmega 61. Rayquaza 62. Taillow 63. Fearow 64. Spearow 65. Chatot 66. Combee 67. Swoobat 68. Vullaby 69. Skiploom 70. Driflbim 71. Pidove 72. Mantyke 73. Drifloon 74. Beautifly 75. Thundurus 76. Ledyba 77. Fan Rotom 78. Woobat 79. Doduo 80. Masquerain 81. Tranquill 82. Landorus 83. Tornadus 84. Golbat Dark This contest had a lot of potential, but things fell apart once we reached the top 10. Houndoom's victory redeemed things. 1. Houndoom 2. Umbreon 3. Tyranitar 4. Krookodile 5. Sharpedo 6. Weavile 7. Krokorok 8. Absol 9. Hydreigon 10. Mightyena 11. Zorua 12. Sneasel 13. Sableye 14. Bisharp 15. Darkrai 16. Honchkrow 17. Sandile 18. Houndour 19. Drapion 20. Murkrow 21. Scrafty 22. Scraggy 23. Cacturne 24. Zoroark 25. Purrloin 26. Mandibuzz 27. Zweilous 28. Poochyena 29. Spiritomb 30. Crawdaunt 31. Carvanha 32. Liepard 33. Skuntank 34. Nuzleaf 35. Stunky 36. Shiftry 37. Pawniard 38. Deino 39. Vullaby Poison This was one sloooow contest. 1. Nidoking 2. Crobat 3. Gengar 4. Roserade 5. Haunter 6. Seviper 7. Beedrill 8. Bulbasaur 9. Ivysaur 10. Venusaur 11. Arbok 12. Tentacruel 13. Venomoth 14. Scolipede 15. Oddish 16. Ekans 17. Roselia 18. Nidoqueen 19. Toxicroak 20. Ariados 21. Drapion 22. Victreebel 23. Zubat 24. Skuntank 25. Koffing 26. Nidoran M 27. Trubbish 28. Vileplume 29. Gastly 30. Bellsprout 31. Croagunk 32. Skorupi 33. Whirlipede 34. Muk 35. Spinarak 36. Nidorino 37. Nidorina 38. Venipede 39. Golbat 40. Kakuna 41. Qwilfish 42. Garbador 43. Venonat 44. Foongus 45. Nidoran F 46. Weedle 47. Gloom 48. Tentacool 49. Budew 50. Weezing 51. Stunky 52. Grimer 53. Dustox 54. Weepinbell 55. Gulpin 56. Swalot 57. Amoonguss Ground This contest started off great but went downhill fast. Marowak is an OK winner. 1. Marowak 2. Flygon 3. Krookodile 4. Camerupt 5. Sandslash 6. Gligar 7. Cubone 8. Swampert 9. Torterra 10. Sandshrew 11. Steelix 12. Rhydon 13. Excadrill 14. Groudon 15. Nidoking 16. Gliscor 17. Marshtomp 18. Nidoqueen 19. Donphan 20. Onix 21. Quagsire 22. Wooper 23. Golurk 24. Rhyperior 25. Numel 26. Gabite 27. Golem 28. Phanpy 29. Hippowdon 30. Larvitar 31. Claydol 32. Garchomp 33. Gastrodon 34. Vibrava 35. Dugtrio 36. Rhyhorn 37. Mamoswine 38. Krokorok 39. Sandile 40. Nincada 41. Geodude 42. Swinub 43. Drilbur 44. Diglett 45. Whiscash 46. Pupitar 47. Gible 48. Piloswine 49. Golett 50. Seismitoad 51. Trapinch 52. Stunfisk 53. Barboach 54. Baltoy 55. Graveler 56. Palpitoad 57. Hippopotas 58. Landorus 59. Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) Ghost This contest did turn out short and sweet. 1. Gengar 2. Chandelure 3. Shedinja 4. Golurk 5. Misdreavus 6. Haunter 7. Froslass 8. Banette 9. Cofagrigus 10. Litwick 11. Mismagius 12. Dusknoir 13. Gastly 14. Sableye 15. Shuppet 16. Lampent 17. Giratina (Origin Forme) 18. Dusclops 19. Duskull 20. Giratina (Altered Forme) 21. Golett 22. Yamask 23. Jellicent 24. Frillish 25. Drifblim 26. Drifloon 27. Rotom 28. Spiritomb Rock This was quite the miraculous contest. Twists here and there kept things interesting. 1. Kabutops 2. Aggron 3. Aerodactyl 4. Carracosta 5. Archeops 6. Tyranitar 7. Rhydon 8. Corsola 9. Tirtouga 10. Archen 11. Dwebble 12. Omastar 13. Armaldo 14. Sudowoodo 15. Lairon 16. Rampardos 17. Gigalith 18. Crustle 19. Magcargo 20. Lunatone 21. Larvitar 22. Solrock 23. Terrakion 24. Rhyperior 25. Aron 26. Golem 27. Onix 28. Rhyhorn 29. Kabuto 30. Bastiodon 31. Cradily 32. Geodude 33. Graveler 34. Relicanth 35. Shuckle 36. Pupitar 37. Cranidos 38. Boldore 39. Regirock 40. Omanyte 41. Lileep 42. Anorith 43. Shieldon 44. Roggenrola 45. Bonsly 46. Nosepass 47. Probopass Electric: Max Revive Edition We've begun to do the contests that were never fully done on b8, with credit for the "Max Revive Edition" name to SilentWanderer. This time around, another "Jolt" Pokemon won, but it's the better one that emerged victorious the second time around. 1. Jolteon 2. Luxray 3. Ampharos 4. Zapdos 5. Raichu 6. Galvantula 7. Joltik 8. Raikou 9. Zebstrika 10. Lanturn 11. Manectric 12. Zekrom 13. Eelektross 14. Stunfisk 15. Luxio 16. Electivire 17. Pikachu 18. Electabuzz 19. Shinx 20. Flaaffy 21. Mareep 22. Emolga 23. Pichu 24. Wash Rotom 25. Electrode 26. Magnezone 27. Pachirisu 28. Elekid 29. Blitzle 30. Thundurus 31. Minun 32. Rotom 33. Magneton 34. Plusle 35. Tynamo 36. Magnemite 37. Voltorb 38. Chinchou 39. Electrike 40. Eelektrik 41. Frost Rotom 42. Heat Rotom 43. Mow Rotom 44. Fan Rotom Category:Save My